star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silencer Fleet Killer
The Silencer was a superweapon consisting of a rapidly recharging megalaser that could be mounted on a capital ship. This laser was called a "fleet killer" because it had both the power and the speed of fire to destroy several capital ships in rapid succession. Because of this, it was considered a superweapon by the Sith Empire. Description The Silencer was built upon the frame of a Harrower-class dreadnought. The middle trough down the center of the ship, usually used as the main corridor for entry and exit of ships on the dual hangar bays, was adapted to make way for the Megalaser mechanism. Both hangars installations were removed, and the Megalaser apparatus was installed in the middle of the ship. The sides of the gap upon which the Megalaser fired were modified to withstand it and direct it's path. Upon firing of the Megalaser burst, the trough had a residual electrical field visible down its length for a short time. History Using the Sun Razer, The Sith Empire was able to complete its creation in years instead of decades. All the projects fueled by the Sun Razer were overseen by Darth Mekhis and discovered by Theron Shan and Jedi Master Ngani Zho upon their infiltration and capture in the Vesla system. By 3641 BBY, during the Cold War, Darth Thanaton canceled the Silencer project, as he was a staunch believer of the superiority of the Force over any new technology. However, Moff Valion Pyron contacted Thanaton's rival, Lord Kallig about the Silencer and stated that using it could win valuable allies within the Imperial Military. The last piece required was a CN-12 chip being held by a group of cyborgs called the Veil on Nar Shaddaa. After acquiring the CN-12, Pyron managed to finish the Silencer megalaser and mounted it on the Imperial warship Doombringer. Lord Kallig was then able to use the superweapon against a small Republic fleet, completely annihilating it. This had the effect of rallying Pyron and other Moffs to the Inquisitor's cause, which gave the rival Sith Lord the backing to seriously challenge Thanaton. Kallig also instructed Pyron to ensure that their allies got a Silencer for their own flagships. As the Galactic War progressed, the Republic began to adapt both strategically and technologically against the Silencers in battle. Pyron's technicians proposed to increased the Silencers' radiation output at the cost of killing their own gunners, but Pyron deferred to Darth Imperious for a decision, who chose to Go ahead with it but ordered a Skeleton to Any Ships So equipped. When the Eternal Empire invaded the galaxy, most of the Silencers were lost in the initial fighting. The remaining equipped vessels disappeared in the Outer Rim and were believed to have been ambushed by the Eternal Fleet, though no wreckage was found. Variations The Silencer had Several Variants Created by Adapting Superweapons stolen from the Republic, and Using Exotic Technology or Materials. Amongst these Variants were the Following: Black Storm Silencer Fleet Killer The First Variant Created By Darth Imperious, The Black Storm Silencer was a Simplistically Upgraded Silencer Incorporating The Technology of The Power Guard Enhancement System's. Using the Projects Self-Repairing Cybernetics and Unique Energy Capacitors, Along With A Cloned Piece of the Infinite Engine to Fire an Enhaced Electromagnetically Charged Silencer Beam Which Could perfectly Synchronize With The Death Mark Lasers Technology to Upgrade and enhance their Fleet Killer's Beam Precision and Accuracy. Never one to Ignore Details during Intensive Study, regardless of whether they Were Big or Small. The Results would Prove themselves to become The Foundation for Other Variants. Shadow Storm Silencer Fleet Killer The Second Variant Created By Darth Imperious, The Shadow Storm Silencer Fleet Killer Was A Combination of the Standard Silencer Fleet Killer and The Shock Drum and Firestorm Turbolasers. Since Firestorm Turbolasers Were Unusually Precise For Turbolasers, not To Mention Exceptionally More Powerful Than Standard Turbolasers, The resulting Amalgam of The Two Lasers produced a Super Heated Laser That Proved Stressful For the Weapons Frame. Through Using His Own Terror Engine as A Basis For The Shadow Storm's Power Source, and Incorporating Arkanian Heat Shield Technology with Rakatan Power Cells, and Gree Biotechnological Processors which Was Then Combined with The Vibration Engine of the Shock Drum to Reduce Overtressing the weapon. Ghost Storm Silencer Fleet Killer Soul Storm Silencer Fleet Killer Category:Superweapons Category:Sith Empire Category:Weapons Category:Dark Council Category:Sphere of Ancient Knowledge Category:Sphete Of Military Offense Category:Sphere of Military Strategy Category:Sphere of Biotic Science Category:Mega Lasers